Twilight Aurora
by calalalapopoopoo
Summary: Bella, a normal everyday girl, in love with her fantasy guy. A dark peircing pit in her stomach grows larger as she thinks of Edward.When will she figure out that the only reason she stays up late at night, is because of him.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora (twilight) By: calalalapopoopoo

My eyes open to the new day; sunlight fills my bedroom, sparkling, and so beautiful. It touches the side of my body. I can tell Charlie isn't awake yet; he is still snoring like a chainsaw. My arms glide across my bed, and I rub my face. With no irritation, my body twists and turns, to get out of bed. I grab my clothes and head straight to the washroom were I take my morning shower. It takes me only 10 minutes to do so. My hair is still damp and Charlie is no longer in his bedroom.

"Hey dad, want me to make you some breakfast?" My voice cracks in the middle of my sentence.

Sure Bells, thanks a lot."

I make my way to the fridge, get some eggs and crack them into the pan. There was a long moment of silence that usually happened in the morning when Charlie would wake up and go to his job. He is the chief of police. Every time someone asks him what does he do, he always looks up in approval and says he's the Chief of police. He is corny but he is my dad. I chuckle in my head as a smile moves across my face.

"So...why are you up so early?" My eyes are still focused on the fried eggs.

"What do you mean... it's seven."

I started to flip the eggs as one of the yolks broke.

"Oh...ok I was just asking, can't a father talk to his daughter in the morning?" I roll my eyes as I scrape the remaining eggs onto the blue plate. I serve him with a smile.

"Well...anyways…--" I get cut off by my dad clearing his throat ready to speak before me. My head lowers as I take a seat across the table from him.

"What are you doing today?" He asked as he choked down his breakfast. I put my hands on the table trying to think of an excuse.

"Well...I might finish up some chores; I haven't been doing those lately." His head nods in approval.

"Ok well I have to go Bells, see you tonight." He grabbed his police jacket, closed the door and made his way down the driveway.

My hands grasped his plate as I started to wash the dishes. Most of the part I said to my dad was true; I haven't been doing my chores around the house lately. When I was done I did the laundry and then took a break. The phone rang. I rushed down the stairs to pick it up.

"Hello?" My voice was mellow, like usual.

"Yeah, hi...Bella? Is that you?" The voice was loud and sounded like it was hollering.

"Yes...who is this?" I questioned, knowing it was Jessica phoning from the beach, La Push.

"Yeah, me and Angela were wondering if you wanted to soak up some sun at La Push, we're already here with a couple friends...are you coming?"

A smile crossed my face as I bit my lip. I had nothing else to do.

"Yeah sure, can I bring a friend?" I pulled some hair from my face and I waited for an answer.

"Sure the more the merrier!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear as my smile got even wider. I phoned Jacob and I asked him if he wanted to come, he said yes. I got dressed, and I heard a car honk. I glanced out my window to see Jacob smiling brightly like usual. I left Charlie a note telling him I went to the beach with a couple of friends. I strutted down the driveway. I gave Jacob a big thanks-for-coming-hug.

His smile got bigger as he held me in his colossal hands. I and he were best friends now. When I got in his car, the pit in my stomach got bigger. I thought of Edward. Jacob noticed me hugging my stomach.

"Are you ok Bella?" He looked worried.

"Yeah, I just got a lot of things on my mind right now." I nodded as I spoke with irritation.

"Do you want to go back home...it's ok...I haven't started the car yet." He put his hand on my shoulder, it was warm.

"No...it's ok...maybe I should get my mind off of it." I turned to Jacob to let him see that I was perfectly fine, but I wasn't.

We spoke the whole way, about school, our parents, and friends. He is a good talker, even when i don't want to start the next topic. I couldn't help of thinking about Edward, he made my spine tingle. I wanted to ask him to come to La Push, but I knew he would say no like the last time.

Before I could think about him anymore, Jacob held open the car door. He smiled as he helped me out of the car. Jessica ran over to me with Angela and Eric, Mike and a few other people I did not recognize.

"Hey Bella what's up?" Jessica hugged me as she asked me questions.

I got acquainted to all the new faces. It was afternoon, and I sat on a rock as all the other people talked and laughed, some even danced to no music. Jacob was having a good time. A nice breeze swoops through my hair. I ignored it, as I heard someone whispering my name. It was a sharp whisper. My head turned back and forth. One of the guys watched me flinch.

"Hey look at Bella; it looks like she's trying to get rid of a bug." He chuckled as other people followed, soon everyone was laughing.

Even Jessica and Jacob were snickering also. I squinted as my eyes looked at all the people in front of me laughing. I got up and walked away. Jessica stopped laughing and chased after me.

"I'm sorry Bella, your reaction to that bug was funny." She giggled a bit after saying that.

"It wasn't a bug, someone was whispering my name." I rolled my eyes and walked faster, Jacob now followed.

"What's up Bella?" Jacob asked like nothing happened. Jessica glared at Jacob and then walked back.

"Can you take me home now?" I was frustrated.

"Sure thing Bella" Jacob looked definitely worried now. I couldn't help but realize that the voice I could have heard was Edwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight (Aurora)  
Chapter 2  
lost in thought Editor: The_Dark_Tiger  
Edwards's point of view (POV)

Bella's essence intrigued me. Beautiful smelling blood, thick and powerful. I whispered her name by mistake. I was too close and I knew I shouldn't have been. Smelling her blood makes me wild. I feel like hunting, I try to hold back. She makes me wild.

I saw Bella leave. She looked disturbed. I followed her home, behind the bushes on the side of the road. Jacob, the boy I disliked the very most drove her home. We are two different things: wolf and vampire. Rage fills my eyes, even when I smell him from far away. I shake my head with displeasure as I leap from tree to tree. The wind is picking up now as I get faster, thinking about Jacob. I try to calm down but it's no use. I'm flying from tree to tree now raging with intense anxiety. I could see the long road that I am following, and the car is still in sight. I try not to let Bella see me. She looks comfortable, although I wonder if she thinks of me. I close my eyes still whipping through the thick trees.

I try to connect with Bella's mind, all she is thinking about is the dreadful time she had at La Push. Her brown, flowing hair escapes the car window. It's hard to concentrate with her smell. Her mind changes topics. She is now thinking of her name, and how she thought it was me whispering it. Bella was right, I didn't want her to be right, but she usually is.

I disconnect the connection. I realize that the woods are at an end and it's almost time for me to get back on my feet and walk. I see that Jacob has his arm around Bella. I try to ignore it, but he makes me crazy! I lurk behind almost everything. I'm close to Bella's house. I try to stay hidden as much as possible, but her eyes are everywhere. I see her get out of the car without hesitation. My mind is everywhere at this point. She looks irresistible. Bella flicks her hair over her shoulder as it touches her light blue sweater. Jacob follows Bella to the door, as I watch intensely at her face and body position. Bella's arms spread as she gives Jacob a good-bye hug. I start to stand up, but she still doesn't notice me. Jacob's nose twitches. He looks around curiously. I turned my back towards him and crouched down. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Jacob is now protecting her. He now huddles around her and takes her inside her house. I'm furious now, he smelled me and now he thinks I'm trying to hurt her.

I see that Jacob closed the curtains so that no one could see in. I jog by as I glance at the closed window. I shake my head in disappointment. I know that Jacob smelt me, but I would never hurt Bella, he just doesn't get that about me. Every time I smell him, more and more I hate him. I decide to make my way back home. I don't like to leave Bella with a wolf, but Jacob is her friend so I know to stay away from him... I guess. My feet skip across the ground as I make my way back home. At this moment I'm tense; my teeth are clenched and I don't know why Bella could be friends with this monster. I chuckle to myself; I _am_ the monster. Bella would probably be safer with a wolf anyway. I just want the best for her, that's all.

I'm already deep into the woods and my house is coming near, it towers over me. I open the door to see my family standing in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

TWILIGHT (AURORA)  
BY: Calalalapopoopoo CHAPTER 3 : Hidden Editor: The_Dark_tiger  
Jacobs point of view (POV)  
I closed the certains so he could not see in,my mouth watered viciously. Bella's eyes were sincere, as i held her close. Her breathing was heavy, but it made me want her even more.I brushed some hair away from her face, she still looked worried. Bella pulled away lightly. " Whats wrong bella?" I asked even more focused on her eyes. " What do you mean...you were the one that jumped inside my house." I was shocked for a second. I visalized the words carefully. It took me a moment, but it came to me. "I'm sorry, i smelled vampire" My head collapsed into my chest. " Wait, you smelled Edward...right?" She looked happy for once, i didn't want to let her down.  
" Yeah, i guess." Bella grabed my hand with a soft but tender smile. I rested my heavy hand on top of hers, a smile formed but she could tell it was fake. " What's wrong Jacob?" I was Astonished, usually i would be the one asking these questions. " Nothing...i just thought it was something else...you know more...dangerouse." I said in a clump. Bella looked like she didn't know what i just said. " Well thank-you Jacob, your a very nice guy." I never heard her say that before. My spirits were now rising into a Thank-you-Edward look. I leaned into Bella's face, but she pulled away slowly. " Jacob, what are you doing?" I relized what i was doing and then i pulled back. " Sorry Bella" I was solicitous about what she might say next. " Thats ok." Thats all she could say as she opened the door.

" Do you want me to walk you home" I was happy again, Bella wanted to walk me home." But it's really far, don't you want me to drive?" Bella snickered. "Well, it's a nice day and i told Charlie i would be home later." I nodded as i stepped out the door. I towered over Bella, it felt good for once, i felt good for once. Me telling Bella my secret was the best thing to get off of my chest, i was worried of her figuring it out, but it turns out that it was a good thing.

We didn't say anything almost the whole time, Bella looked self conciouse like she usually did around me. Whenever i stepped to close to her, she would always move back a step or two, But i guess thats ok, at least she is getting use to me. " Is there anything you want to talk about?" I questioned her, but she just looked to the side. " oh, i see your still hung up on that guy...oh wait whats his name, oh yeah that blood sucker...who is he...its Edwin right?" I saw Bella smile. " Its Edward, and don't call him that." Bella turned away once again. " Oh...Ok E-d-w-a-r-d thats it, thats a strange name isn't it?" Bella looked offended. " Can we just get off this subject?" I nodded, but i didn't want to. Bella's voice made me melt, i Loved her voice, she made me feel like...me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye. Bella and I were close to my house now. We both walked up the driveway.  
" Well, i'll see you later i guess." Bella's voice was mello. " yeah i will see you again some other time." I nodded once again. Something struck me as she turned around to head back home. " Bella, wait!" She turned around as fast as she could. " Are you sure you will be ok walking home by yourself? You know you can take my truck back home so you will be safe." Her head fell and then she picked it back up. " What, just because i'm a girl, you think i can't handle myself?" I returned the chuckle. " no...i just don't want you to get hurt." Bella nodded as my voice got stern. " Don't worrie i'll be fine." Bella turned around and gave me a goodbye gesture. I waved back and then i walked inside my house.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Aurora- Lion and the lamb

Writer:Calalalapopoopoo Editor: The_Dark_Tiger

Bellas point of view

I walked Jacob back to his place in the reserve. I could feel his eyes on the back of me making sure i got out safe. He was wonderful but i know he wants to be more than just friends. I don't think of him that way he is just a good friends is all. I thought back and forth as conclusions of my decesions bounced around. I started to get a headache. "Oh Edward" I murmered under my breath. It felt wonderful to say his name over and over again. My feet skipped across the sand path. Trees sorrounded me, i took in a deep breath and released it. The sky was still clouded although i wasn't worried.

Braches moved uneasy until i heard a snap of one particular branch. It startled me with discomfort. I glanced to the sides of the forest but it was impossible to see through the thick and choppy forest. A familliar voice came from the back of me. I swallowed hard knowing who it was. " Bella, you smell even better than before" I dared to turn around but i did anyway to make sure it was the person i thought it was. Victoria, just as i thought, her eyes even more intense. Big black eyes that you could see from a distance you couldn't describe. I choked out my words, for my mouth was getting dry and brittle. "Edwad is going to get you!" I forced out afraid and dismanttled. My knees got weak, this happend before but too often. " We don't have to tell Edward. It can be a game!" Her voice was sarcastic and enthusiasic." and so the lion fell in love with the lamb, oh how cute." Her face did not trick me. She was still sly and mallicious.

" Wait...thats what you are to Edward...right? My face cringed and brought back wonderful memories. " What if someone were to hurt the lamb? How would he feel?" I said nothing but i kept my distance. Victoria sped towards me, the whiplash came back to me as my faces slowly moved back. " So beautiful" Her final words crept out just as she put her teeth to my throat. I was a fighter, maybe not verbaly, or sometimes physically but i could try just this once. I grabed victoria's frilled shirt and tryed to push her back. She was very heavy. Victoria twisted my hands, they felt like they were going to brake. I screamed at the top of my lungs in pain. I squinted as Victoria smiled vicioulsy at me.

I dropped to the sandy trail not able to do anything but weep. Victoria bent down and once again put her mouth to my throat. I struggled but then heard a crash. Victoria was amazed and moved back quickly. My head rotated slowly to the side to see my one and only Edward Cullen. His arms were braced back ready to fight. Then at that moment i heard another big crash and there on the other side of the trail stood a dog-like shape. I gasped and my heart stopped. Victoria gave one big leap and got scared away. Edwards eyes were terrifying. I rolled over to move towards him. I looked back at the dog-like figure that staired at me with worried eyes. He put his arm out and in a deep voice began a sentence. " Bella, Wait!" I relized it sounded like Jacob. My eyes were wide Edward picked me up before i could say anything. With me in Edwards arms he leaped off and all i could see was the dog-like figure behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Deep Heart

Writer: Calalalapopoopoo Editor: The_Dark_Tiger

Bella's point of view (POV)

Leaping from tree to tree was actually soothing but I still didn't expect this behavior from Edward, how could he, he knows that Jacob and I are good friends and nothing else. I tried not to look at his face because he would not respond. I felt the pain pumping through my heart and my veins, why is it so hard to love someone when all I get back is pain. Once those words filled my thoughts I painfully regretted them. Edward was slowing down and I thought that he might have read my mind and was going to tell me off.

"Bella..." Is all he could say before the wolf creature followed. "Get behind me Bella." Edward finished his sentence.

I did as I was told, although I did not like the fact that he found me weak. It was a tense moment; I just couldn't stand there and wait.

"Hang on Edward!" I shouted at him with fiery tone. Edwards's eyes were focused on my face as I shook my head in deep thought and kept my mouth closed.

"I want you to run home Bella...I will take care of the MUTT!" I was appalled, I finally figured out that Jacob was the beast, he wasn't looking for trouble, none of them were, and they just wanted to keep me safe.

"Edward...it's definitely not worth it...let's just go!" I could barley wrap my hands around his arm. He gently pulled back.

"Hey dog! You're on our territory; you must leave without hesitation and be on your way back from where you came!" Edwards's voice was strong and beautiful, I bit my lip.

Jacob's dog-like face glared at me and then moved his ferocious body around. Edward watched carefully as in the dark brush of trees Jacob disappeared. I wanted answers, like any girlfriend would want to know about a big dog that your boyfriend knew all too well.

"So when were you going to tell me?" I could feel my attitude getting the best of me, but I didn't want to stop.

"What do you mean?" Edward was actually acting stupid for once.

"You knew that dog creature was Jacob...didn't you?" He was going to tell me...wasn't he? A deep sigh came from his chest.

"Yes Bella...I'm sorry." His head still high.

"And you were going to hurt him...how could you...he is my friend!" My voice bounced off the trees and I could feel the tears building up. Edward said nothing, he tried to figure out my face but I didn't let him. I turned away in solemn fear, as I never felt before and walked away, Edward didn't even try to stop me.


End file.
